Härri Podder babbelt hessisch
by Zombie-Cocktail
Summary: Passagen aus den Harry Potter-Büchern auf hessisch. Auch für Nicht-Hessen geeignet. Ch3: De Dementer. Sagt mir,was ihr als nächstes "übersetzt" sehen wollt! RR PLZ!
1. De Meister von die Zaubertränk

So, fragt mich bitte nicht, wie ich darauf gekommen bin, Passagen aus den HarryPotter-Büchern auf hessisch zu "übersetzen".

Naja, wenn ihr wollt, kann ich das ja weiter machen. Unter der Story steht noch ein kleiner Hinweis für euch.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Härri Podder babbelt hessisch**

De Meister von die Zaubertränk

De Zaubertränkunderrischt fand tief unne in einem von die Kägger statt. Hier war's käldä als obbe im Hauptschloss, un auch ohne die in Essisch eingeleschte Dier, die in groß, an die Wänd aufgereiht Gläser rumschwammn, wär es scho unheimlisch genuch gewese.

Snäp begann wie de Flitwich mit de Velesung von de Namenslist, un wie de Flitwich hield er bei Härris Name inn.

„Ah, ja", sescht er leis. „Härri Podder. Unsre neu – _Berümmtheit_."

De Dräggo Melfoy un seine kleine Freund Kräbb un Goil kischerten hinner vorgehaltne Händ. Snäp rief die restlische Name uff un rischtete dann sein Blick uff die Klass.

Seine Aach warn so schwatz wie die von de Hägrid, aba die von de Snäp hatten nix von die Wärm. Se warn kalt un leer un erinnerdn an so dungle Dunnel.

„Ihr seid hier, um de schwierische Wisseschafft un de exakt Kunst von die Brauerei von Zaubetränk zu lern." Es war kaum mehr als e Flüstern, doch se verstande jedes Wott – wie Professer MäcGonägäll hatte Snäp de Gab, e Klass mühlos ruhisch zu halde. „Da es bei mir nur wenisch von die albern Zauberstabbgefuchtel gebe duht, werde wohl nur wenische von eusch glaube, dass es sisch um Zauberei handele duht. Ich erwatt ja net, dass ihr wecklisch de Schönheit von de leise brodelnde Kessel mit seine schimmernde Dämfe zu sehe lennt, de zart Macht von die Flüssischkeide, die dursch de menschlische Vene krieschn, den Detz verhexe un de Sinn bedöre ... Ich kann euch lehre, wie man Rumm in Flasche füllt, Ansehe zusammbraut, soga de Tott vekokt – sofenn ihr kaa großer Haufe Dummköpf seid, wie isch se sonst immer inne Klass hab."

De Klass bieb stumm nach dieser klaan Red. Härri un Ron tauschten mit hochgezochne Aachebraun Bligge aus. Hermine Gränscher saß uuf ihr Stuhlrand un sah aus, als wär se ganz versesse druff zu beweise, dass se kaa Dummkopf war.

„Podder!", sächt de Snäp plötzlisch. „Was bekomm isch, wenn isch en Wermuttuffguss geriebne Affodillwutzl hinzufüche?"

_Geriebne Wutzl von was en Uffguss wovon hinzufüche?_

Härri bliggte de Ron an, der genauso bleyd aus de Wäsch guggde wie er; Hermines Hand war nach obbe geschnellt.

„Isch weißes net, Sör", sächt de Härri.

Snäps Libbe kräuselten sisch zu ne hämische Läschln.

„Tjaja – Rumm ist ebbe net alles."

Hermines Hand übbesah er.

„Versuche wirs nochema, Podder. Wo würdest de suche, wenn de mir en Bezoar beschaffe müssts?"

Hermine streggte ihr Hand so weit inne Luft, wies mögglisch war, ohne dass se sisch vom Stuhl erhobb, doch Härri hadde net de geringst Ahnung, was zum Deifel en Bezoar war. Er mied den Blick rübber zu Melfoi, Krebb und Goil, die sisch vor Lache schüddelden.

„Isch weiß es net, Sör."

„Däschst sischer, es wär net nöddisch, e Buch uffzuschlache, bevor de herkimmst, net wahr, Podder?"

Härri zwang sisch, fest in diese kalde Aach zu bligge. Bei de Dörslieys _hadde_ er wohl in seine Büscher geguggt, doch erwattete Snäp, dass er alles aus _Tausend Zauberkräuterern un –pilse _herbede konnt?

Snäp missachtete immer noch Hermines ziddernde Hand.

„Was is de Unneschied zwische Eisehut und Wolfswutz, Podder?"

Bei diese Frache stand Hermine uff, ihre Fingerspitze berührdn jetz fast de Käggerdegg.

„Isch weiß es net", säscht de Härri leis. „Aber isch glaub, Hermine weiß es, also warum nehme se net ma Hermine dran?"

E paar lachten; Härri fing de Bligg von de Schemes uff, der ihm zuzwingerde. Snäp allerdings war net erfreut.

„Setz disch", blafft er Hermine an. „Zu deiner Info, Podder, Affodill und Wermutt ergebe aan Schlafftrank, der so stakk is, dass er als Trank von die Lebende Tode bekannt is. E Bezoar is e Stein aus dem Mage von ner Ziesche, der einen von die meiste Gifte reddet. Was Eisehut und Wolfswutz angeyht, so bezeischnen se die selb Pflanz, aach bekannt unner dem Name Aconitum. Noch Frache? Un warum schreibbt ihr eusch des net uff?"

Dem folchte e laudes Geraschel von Pegement un Fedderkieln. Dursch dem Lämm drang Snäps Stimm: „Un Griffindor wird e Punkt abgezoche, wesche dir, Podder."

* * *

Ihr dürft mir jetzt per Review sagen, was ich als nächstes "übersetzen" soll. Jeder kommt dran. Schreibt mir einfach welche Stelle ihr übersetz haben wollt oder nennt mir die Seiten- und Zeilenzahl. Welches Buch es ist, sollte besser auch dabei stehen.Ich fange mit dem ersten Review an, übersetze das, was der Autor des Reviews gerne übersetzt haben möchte, lade das hoch und übersetze dann das, was der Autor vom nächsten Review gerne übersetzt haben möchte...und so weiter...

So, verstanden? Gut!

Natürlich darf in den Reviews auch eure Meinung zu meinem hessischen Geschreibsel stehen. Ich freu mich über jedes Review!

Tschüss, froh Weihnacht und aan gudn Rutsch!


	2. De Ebb von Sliserin

Und schon ist das zweite Kapitel da.

Das hier hat sich _Lmeathe Ruthless_ gewünscht. (Ich hoffe, du bist mit der Stelle, die ich genommen hab zufrieden.) Danke für dein Review

* * *

**Härri Podder babbelt hessisch**

De Ebb von Sliserin

„Babbel mit mir, Sliserin, Größter von die Vier von Hogwatts."

Härri wibbelte rum und guggte zum Detz der Stattur hoch; Fakks schluch mit de Flücheln.

Sliserins gigantisches Steingesischt begann sisch zu resche. Von Graue gepackt sah Härri, wie sisch des Maul uff mäschte, immer weidä, une riesiges schwatzes Loch freigabb.

Un was beweschte sisch im Innen von de steinerene Maul. Etwas wand sisch von seine Tiefe empor.

Härri wisch zurück, bis er gesche die dungle Wand stieß. Er presst die Aach zusamme und dann spürte er, wie Fakks, mit dem Flüchel gesche sein Wand schlachend, von sein Schulder fladderte.

„Lass misch net allaans!", wollt Härri ihm nachrufe, doch welsche Schangse hatte e Föhnix gesche de Könisch von die Schlange?

Etwas Riesiges klatscht uff de steinerne Bode von die Kammä un ließ ihn erziddere. Härri wusst, was geschah, er konnts spüre, konnt fast sehe, wie die Schlang sisch aus Sliserins Maul rauswand – dann hörtt er Riddels zischende Stimm:

„Töt ihn." 

De Basilisk schlängelde uff Härri zu, er konnt sein schwere Köpper über de staubiche Bode gleide hörn. Die Aach immer noch geschlosse, rannt Härri mit tastende Händ an de Wand entlang – Woldemott läscht – Härri stolberde. Er schuch hatt uff de Steinbode un schmeckte Blut – die Schlang war nur noch e paar Meder von ihm entfennt, er hött se näher komme –

Netweit übber sein Detz hötte er ein lautes, knallendes Spugge un dann traf ihn was Schweres so heftisch, dass er gesche die Wand geschleudert wurd. Gleich würde Giftzähn in sein Köpper dringe, däscht er, und wieder hötte er e rasendes Zische un was, das wütend gesche die Säule klatschte.

Er konnt net anners – er mäscht die Aach uff. Weit genuch um was sehe zu könn.

De riesige Schang, leuschtend giftgrün, dick wie e alder Baumstamm, hadde sisch hoch in die Lüft erhobbe un ihr großer stumfer Kopp wankte wie besoffe zwische die Säul umher. Härri erschauderte, bereit, die Aach zu schliese, sobald se sisch umdrehde – un dann sah er, was die Schlang abgelengt hadde.

Fakks schwebbte um ihr Detz rum un de Basilisk schnappte mit lange, säbeldünne Giftzähn nach ihm – Fakks stürzte sisch koppübbä in die Tief. Sein langer goldner Schnabbel verschwand und a jäher Schauer von dunglem Blut benetzte de Bod. De Schlang schluch mit de Schwanz aus und verfehlte Härri nur knapp, un noch bevor Härri die Aach schliese konnt, schoss se rum – er bliggte ihr dirkt ins Gesischt un sah, dass ihre Aach, beide große wulsitische Aach, vom Föhnix durchstoche worde warn; Blut floss uff de Bod un die Schlang zischte in töttlischä Qual.

„_Nein!"_, hötte Härri Woldemott schreie, _„Lass den Vochel! Lass den Vochel! De Jung is hinner dir! Du kannst ihn riesche! Töt ihn!"_

De geblend Schlang wankte, verstött, doch immer noch totbringend. Fakks umkreiste weiter ihren Detz, sein schauriges Lied singend, un hackte hin un wieder uff ihre schubbige Nas ein, während des Blutt aus ihren zerstötten Aach tröbbelte.

„Helft mir, helft mir", flüsterte Härri fiebrich, „jemand – irschendwer – „

Wieder peitschte die Schlang mit dem Schwanz über den Bod. Härri duggte sisch. Was weisches hadde ihn im Geschischt gedroffe.

Der Basilisk hatte den Babbelnden Hut in Härris Arm gewischt. Härri Packte ihn. Er war alles, was er noch hadde, seine einzige Schangse – er drüggte ihn auf den Kopp un warf sisch flach zu Bod, un schon peitschte de Schwanz von de Basilisk übber ihn hinwesch.

„_Hilf mir – hilf mir _–", däscht Härri, die Aach unner dem Hut fest zugekniffe_ – „bitte, hilf mir–"_

Kaa Stimm antwottete. Stattdesse zoch sisch der Hut zusamme, als würd ihn e unsischtbare Hand fest umklammere.

Was sehr Hattes un Schweres fiel uff Härris Kopp un er wurd fast unmäschtisch. Er sah Stenn fungele un packte die Spitz des Hutes, um ihn herunnerzureise, doch unner dem Stoff spürte er etwas Langes un Hattes.

Im Innen des Hutes war ein silbern schimmerndes Schwett erschiene, uff desse Griff eiergroße Rubin glitzerdn.

„_Töt den Jung! Lass den Vochel! De Jung is hinner dir, schnubbere – riesch ihn_!" 

Härri stand uff, bereit zum Kampf. Der Kopp des Basilisken fiel runner, der Köpper wältze sisch umher un schluch gesche die Säule, als er sisch Härri zuwandt. Er konnt die riesigen, blutischen Aachehöhle sehe, des Maul, weit aufgerisse, weit genuch, um ihn auf amal zu verschlinge, versehe mit Zähne, so lang wie sein Schwett, schimmernd un giftisch –

Blindlings stieß der Kopp vor – Härri duckte sisch wech und schluch gesche die Wand. Wieder stieß der Basilisk zu, und seine gespaltene Zung peitschte Härri gesche die Schulder. Härri hob das Schwett mit beide Händ –

Der Basilisk stieß abbemals zu, un diesma zielte er rischtisch – Härri stürtzt sisch mit de Kraft seines ganzen Gewischts nach vorn und trieb das Schwett bis zum Heft in das Gaumedach der Schlang -

Warmes Blut strömte Häris Arm runner, doch nun spürte er obbehalb des Elleboschens e steschende Schmezz. E lang, giftischer Zahn sekte sisch tiefer un tiefer in sein Arm und splidderde ab, als de Basilisk zur Seit kibbde un zuckend zu Bod fiel.

Härri glitt an de Mauer runner. Er packte de Zahn, der Gift dursch sein Köpper jaggte, un zoch ihn naus aus dem Arm. Doch er wusst, dass es zu spät war. Glühend heißer Schmezz breitete sisch von de Wund aus. Er ließ den Zahn fallen un sah noch, wie sein eignes Blut den Umhang durschnässte, dann trübte sisch sein Bligg. Die Kammä verschwamm in e Wirbel dungler Fabb.

E Fleck Scharlachrot schwebbte vorbei un Härri hötte das leise Geklabber von Klauen hinner sisch.

"Fakks", säscht Härri mit schwerer Zung. "Du warst klasse, Fakks..." Er spürte, wie der Vochel seinen schönen Detzuff die Stell leschte, wo der Schlangen zahn ihn durchstoche hadde.

Härri hötte Schridde wiederhalle un dann tauchte e dungler Schadde vor ihm uff.

"Du bist tot, Härri Podder", hötte er Riddels Stimm übber sisch. "Tot. Selbst Dambeldors Vochel weiß des. Siehste was er duht, Podder? Erduht heule."

Härri blinselte. Fakks Kopp wurd klar un verschwamm dann wieder. Dicke, pellene Träne kulleten die glänzende Feddern runner.

"Isch bleib hier sitze un gugg zu, wie du stübbst, Härri Podder. Lass dir Zeit. Ich habs nit eillisch."

Härri fühlte sisch benomme. Alles um ihn rum schien sisch du drehe.

"So endet der berümmte Härri Podder", säscht Riddels fenne Stimm. "Allans in de Kammä des Schreggens, aufgegebe von seine Freund, am End besiegt vom Dunglen Lodd, den er so vorwitzisch rausgefoddert hat. Bald bist du bei deiner lieben Schlammblutmudder, Härri ... sie hat dir zwölf Jahr geborgte Zeit verschafft .. doch Lodd Woldemott hat disch schlieslisch gekrischt, un du wussts, dass es so komme musst ..."

Wenn des Stebben ist, däscht Härri, dann is es gar net so übel.

Selbst de Schmezzließ nach.

Aber war des des Stebbe? De Kammä, anstatt schwatz zu werde, schien wieder schäfere Umriss anzunehme. Härri drehte denDetz leischt zu Seit un sah Fakks, de imma noch sein Kopp uff sein Arm gelescht hadde. Perlene Träne schimmerden im Umkreis von de Wund - aber da war gar kaa Wund mehr -

"Wesch von ihm, Vochel", ertönt plötzlisch Riddels Stimm. "Wesch von ihm - ich säscht, weg hier -"

Härri hobb den Kopp. Riddelzeischte mit Härris Zauberstabb auf Fakks; es gab e Knall, laut wiee Gewehrschuss, un wieder fladderte Fakks in e Wirbel aus Gold un Scharlach davon.

"Föhnixträne...", säscht Riddel leis un starrte uff Härris Arm. "Natürlisch...heilende Kräft...gnaz vergesse..."

Er sah Härri ins Gesischt. "Macht nischts. In Wahrheit mag ischs eh lieber uff diese Weis. Nur du un isch, Härri Podder..du un isch..."

Er hobb den Zauberstabb -

Doch da, heftisch mit de Flüchel schlachend, kam Fakks wiederbeigeschwebbt un ließ etwas in sein Schoß falle - _das Tachebüschelsche._

Den Bruchteil einer Sekund lang starrten Härri un Riddel mit immer noch erhobbenen Zauberstabb uff des Tachebüschelsche. Dann, ohne nachzudenge, ohne zu zögern, als habe ers scho immer vorgehabbt, hobb Härri den Basiliskenzahn vom Bod un stach ihn midden ins Hezz des Büschelschens.

* * *

Puh, das war jetzt schon anstengend. Ich hoffe das, was ich geschrieben habe reicht. 

Und was soll als nächstes drankommen??


	3. De Dementer

Jo Lizzard: Da hast du dein Hinfahrt-Kapitel. Wo sich das mit Moody befindet, weiß ich leider nicht. Mir steht jetzt auch nicht wirklich der Sinn danach das halbe 4. Buch zu durchforsten. Außerdem ist es fairer, wenn in einem Review auch nur ein Übersetzungswunsch steht, okay. Ich danke dir für dein Review natürlich! #g#

Backblack: Dank für Das Review. Hier hast du auch was aus dem dritten Buch. Übrigens ist Bommel weiblich #g#. Die musste ja unbedingt Werbung machen, ayayay....

Padfoot's Mate: Die danke ich auch. Dein Wunsch erscheint im nächsten Kapitel. Mal sehen, vielleicht kommts schon heute.

Echidna Drake: Des is ja schey, noch ne Hesse. Mit Frankfurt liegste genau rischtisch. Dange fürs Rifiu, ney.

* * *

**Härri Podder babbelt hessisch**

**Hääri Podder un de Gefang von Askabon**

****

De Dementer

„Wer is des?"

„Wer is des?"

„Schinni?"

„Herminne?"

„Was duhstde hier?"

„Isch such de Ron."

„Komm nei un setz disch hin."

„Nit hier!", säscht de Härri rasch.

„Aah!",säscht de Newill.

„Ruhe!",säscht plötzlisch e heisere Stimm.

Professer Lupin is wohl endlisch uffgewacht. Härri konnt hörn, dass sisch inne Egge was reschte. Kaaner säscht e Wott.

Se hötten e leises Knistere, un e flackerndes Lischtsche erleuschtete des Abteil. Professer Lupin schien e Hand voll Flamme zu trage. Sie beleuschtete saa müdes graues Gesischt, doch sei Aach glänzeten wachsam un voller Aggwohn.

„Bleibt wo ihr seid", säscht er mit saa heisere Stimm un erhobb sisch langsam, de Hand mit die Flamme vor sisch ausgestreckt.

Doch die Tür glitt uff, bevor Lupin sie erreischte.

Am Eingang, erhellt von den flackernde Flamm in Lupins Hand, stand e vermummt Gestalt. Die bis zur Degg raggte. Des Gesischt war unner ner Kapuz vollständisch verborge. Härris Bligg schoss nach unne, un was er do sah, ließ sein Mage zusammekrämfe. E Hand luggte unner de Umhang hevor un es war e glitzernd grau, schleimische Hand, wie die von nem Tote, der zu lang im Wasser gelesche hadde...

Doch er sah sie nur für de Bruchteil vonner Sekund. Als ob des Wese unner dem Umhang Härris Bligg gespürt hätt, zoch es sei Hand rasch unner de Falde des schwatze Umhangs zurück.

Un dann holde des Kapuzewese, was immer es war, lang un tief resselnt Atem, als ob es versuchte, mehr als nur Luft aus saa Umgebbung zu sauge.

E bittere Kält leschte sich übbä sie. Härri spürte sein Atem in de Brust stogge. Die Kält drang ihm unner die Haut. Se drang in sei Brust, in inner von sein Hetz...

Härris Aachäbbel drehde sisch nach inne. Er konnt nischt mehr sehe. Die Kält ertränkte ihn. In saa Ohrn rauschte es, wie von Wasser. Etwas zoch ihn in die Tief, des Rausche wurd lauter...

Un dann, aus weiter Fenn, hött er Schreie, schregglische, graueerfüllde, flehende Schreie – er wollt helfe, wer auch immer es war, er versuchte die Arm zu bewesche, doch er konnt net – e dischter weißer Nebel wirbelte um ihn uff, drang in saa inneres –

„Härri! Härri! Alles in Odnung?"

Jemand gab ihn ne Backpfeif.

„W-was?"

Härri öffnede sei Aach; übber ihm brannte Lampe, un de Fußbode zidderde – de Lischter ware angegange un de Hogwadds-Express fuhr wieder. Offebar war er von saa Sitz uffe Bod gegelidde. Ron un Herminne kniede nebe ihm, un übbä ihne sah er Newill und Professer Lupin, die ihn gespannt musterte. Härri war speiübel; als er de Hand hobb, um saa Brill zurechtzurügge, spürde er kalde Schweiß uff saa Gesischt.

Ron un Herminne hievten ihn zurück uff sei Platz.

„Geyhts wieder?", fräscht de Ron nervöss.

„Ja", säscht Härri un warf rasch e Bligg zu Tür. De vermummte Kreatur war verschwunne.

„Was is passiert?" Wo ist dieses – dieses Wese? Wer hat geschrien?"

„Kein Mensch hat geschrien", säscht de Ron, jetzt noch nervösser.

Härri sah sisch in dem hell erleuschtetem Abteil um. Schinni un Newill, beid ganz blass, erwiderten sein Bligg.

„Aber isch hab Schreie gehött."

E lautes Knagge ließ se alle zusammefahre. Professer Lupin brach e gewaltige Riegel Schockelad in Stügge.

„Hier", säscht er zu Härri un reischte ihm e besonders groß Stück."Iss des, dann geyhts dir besser."

Härri nahm die Schockelad, aß se jedoch net.

„Was war des für e Wese?", fräscht er de Lupin.

„Des war e Dementer", säscht de Lupin, während er die Schockelad an die annern verteilte. „Eine von die Dementern von Askabon."


	4. De vier Tschämpiens

_Hi, meine Lieben, da bin ich wieder!_

_Tut mir ja furchtbar leid, dass so lange nichts mehr kam. Aber dafür gibts einen Grund, der da wäre: Mein PC war kaputt._

_Ja, ich hätte vielleicht an einem anderen weiterschreiben können. Nur werde ich dann dauernt gestört. Das geht ja nicht, was!_

_Aber jetzt lest doch lieber das neue Kapitel..._

Reviews:

meiner einer: Oh ja, des heißt wecklisch Deibel. Da habsch mich verschribbe.

Hudi: Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl.

**Härri Podder un de Faierdippe**

**De vier Tschämpiens**

****

Härri saß da un wusst genau, dass jedes Paar Aach uf ihn gerischtet war. Er war gschockt. Er war glämmt. Er musst träume. Er hat net rischtisch ghött.

Niemand war am klatsche. Plötzlisch kam e Summe wie von e Schwamm wütender Biene in de Hall uff un wurd imma lauder; einische stande uff, um Härri bessä zu sehe, wie er da vollkomme starr uff saa Platz hoggte.

Obbe am Lerrertisch war Professer McGonagall uffgstande un an Ludo Bagman und Professer Karkaroff vorbei zu Professer Dumbledore grauscht, der ihr mit leischte Stinnrunsele das Ohr zuneischte.

Härri wandt sisch zu Ron un Hermine um; hinner ihne saßen de anneren Gryffindors in langer Reih an de Taffel un starrde ihn mit offene Maul an.

"Isch hab mein Nam net eingewoffe", säscht de Härri fassunglos. "Des wisster doch."

Die beide sahen ihn net minder fassungslos an.

Am Lärrertisch niggt Professer Dumbledore saaner Kolleschin zu und stand dann uff.

"Härri Podder!", rief er. "Härri! Nach obbe, wenn isch bidde daff!"

"Geh scho", flüsterde de Hermine un versetzte Härri e klaane Schubbs.

Härri stand uff, verhedderde sisch im Saum von saa Umhang un geritt korz ins Stolbere. De Wesch zwische de Tische von die Gryffindors un die Hufflepuffs hindursch kam ihm vor wie e ungeheuer langer Masch; de Lerrertisch wollde un wollde net näher komme un ihm war, als würden ihn die viele hunnät Aach wie Suchscheinweffer Schritt für Schritt folge. Des Summe schwoll weider an. Dann endlisch, es musst e Stund vergange sein, stand er vor Dumbledore un jetzt spürt er die Bligg sämtlischer Lerrer uff sisch gerischtet.

"Nun ... dursch dee Tür, Härri", säscht Dumbledore. Er läschelde net.

Härri ging am Lerrertisch entlang. Ganz am End saß Hagrid. Er zwingerde Härri net zu, wingte ach net un hobb ach net wie sonst immer de Hand zum Gruß. Er sah vollkomme verdaddert aus un starrde, wie all de annere ach, den vorbeigehende Härri an. Härri ging durch de Tür un befand sisch nun in e klaane Raum, an desse Wänd Gemälde von Hexe un Zauberer hinge. E stattlisches Faier brasselde hinne im Kamin.

Kaum war er eingetrede, wandte sisch ihm de Gsischter uff de Gemälde zu. E verhutzelde Hex huschte aus ihrem Bilderrahme naus, tauchte im nächste, bei e Zauberer mit Wallrossschurrbatt, wieder uff un begann ihm ins Ohr zu flüstere.

Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory un Flör Delacur saße am Kamin. Vor dem flackernde Faier wirkte ihre Profille ungewönnlisch beeindruckend. Krum, e wenisch abseits von de annere, lehnte in sisch versunge an de Kamineinfassung. Cedric hadde de Händ uff de Rügge verschränkt un stierde ins Faier. Flör Delacur wandt sisch um, als Härri eintrat, un waff mit e raschen Koppbeweschung ihr langes üppisches Silberhaar in de Nagge.

"Was is los?", säscht se. "Solln wa zurügg in de Hall?"

Sie däscht, Härri sei mit e Nachrischt gekomme. Härri wusst net, wie er erkläre sollde, was soebbe geschehe war. Er stand einfach da un sah die drei Tschämpiens an. Jetzt uff aamall fiel ihm uff, wie groß se all ware. Hinner sisch hött er hastische Schritt, dann trat Ludo Bagman ein. Er packt Härri am Arm un zoch ihn beiseide.

"Unglaublisch!", mummelde er und drüggte Harris Arm.

"Absolutt unglaublisch! Meine Herrn ... meine Dam", ergänzde er un ging uff de annere am Kamin zu. "Daff isch Ihne - so unfässlisch es klinge mag - de vierde Tschämpien unseres Tuniers vorstelle?"

_So, das wars._

_Was soll ich jetzt "übersetzen"?_


	5. Snäps Groll

Und wieder ein neues Kapitel. Dieses hier hat sich Padfoot's Mate gewünscht.

Ich danke, für die Reviews! Danke, danke!

Ach, übrigens, den französischen Akzent habe ich nicht vergessen. Ich habe nur noch nie einen Hessen getroffen, der mit dem französischen Azent babbele tut...

**Härri Podder un de Gfangne von Askaban**

**Snäps Groll**

"Leer daa Tasche aus oder wir gehe sofott zum Schulleidä! Zieh se naus, Podder!"

Kalt vor Angst zoch Härri langsam de Tüde mit die Schezzatigl von Zongo un de Katt von die Rumtreiber hevor.

Snäp griff sisch Zongos Tüt.

"Ron hat se mir gschenkt", säscht Härri un flehde zu de Himmel, er wüdd Ron noch warne könne, bevor Snäp ihn sah. "Er - hat se letztes Ma aus Hogsmied mitgebracht - "

"Ach ja? Un du trägst se seither ständisch mit dir rum? Wie ungemein rührend ... un was is des hier?"

Snäp hielt de Katt in saa Händ. Härri versuchte mit all saa Kraft gleischmütich draazugugge.

"Nur so nen Stück Peggament", säscht er achselezuggent.

Snäp drehte es hin un her, ohne de Bligg von Härri zu wende.

"Du brauchst doch sischer kaa so aldes Stück Peggament?", säscht er. "Warum - weffe wirs net einfach wech?"

Saa Hand näherte sisch de Faier.

"Naa!", säscht de Härri rasch.

"Ach?", säscht de Snäp mit ziddernde Naseflügele. "Noch e wohl behütets Gschenk von Mister Wieslie? Oder - is es was ganz anneres? E Brief vielleischt, mit unsischtbarer Tint? Oder - de Anleidung, wie man nach Hogsmied komme duht, ohne an de Dementorn vorbeizumüsse?"

Härri blinzelte. Snäps Aach glühdn.

"Des werden wa gleisch habbe duhn ... ", mummelde er, züggte saa Zauberstabb un breitete de Katt uff de Schreibtisch aus. "Enthüll daa Geheimnis!", säscht er un berührte des Peggament mit de Zauberstabb.

Nischt tatt sisch. Härri ballte de Händ zu Fäuste, um saa ziddernde Finger zu verbersche.

"Zeig disch!", säscht de Snäp un verstetzte de Katt e schaffe Hieb.

Se blieb leer. Härri atmete tief dursch, um sisch zu beruhige.

"Professer Severus Snäp, Obberlerrer an diesä Schul befiehlt dir, des Wisse, des de verbiggst, preiszugebbe!", säscht Snäp un schluch de Katt mit de Zauberstabb.

Wie von unsischtbarer Hand erschiene Wötter uff de gladde Obberfläsch von de Katt.

_"Mr Muni erweist Professer Snäp de Ehr un biddet ihn, saa erstaunlisch lang Nas aus de Angelescheheide annerer Leut nauszuhalde."_

Snäp erstarrde. Aach Härri starrde wie von de Donnä gerührt uff de Schrift. Doch de Katt ließ es net dabei bewende. Unner de esste Mitteilung erschien e neuer Satz.

_"Mr Kron kann Mr Muni nur beipflischte un möscht noch hinzufüsche, des Professer Snäp e hässlischä Schumschläscher is."_

Das wär alles rescht komisch, däscht de Härri, wenn de Laach net so ennst wär. Un es kam noch schlimmä ...

_"Mr Tatz wünscht sei Befremde kundzutun, des e solscher Dummkopp jemals Professer wurd."_

Härri schloss saa Aach vor Entsetzte. Als er se wieder öffnete, hadde de Katt schon ihr letztes Wott geschribbe.

_"Mr Wummschanz wünscht Professer Snäp e schöne Tach un rät de Schleimbeudel, sisch de Haarn zu wasche."_

So, nächstes Kapitel ist in Arbeit...aber was soll ich denn danach "übersetzen"? Sagts mir! Sagts mir!


	6. Lunna Lofgut

_So, jetzt ist mir doch tatsächlich mal wieder ein Buch von Harry Potter in meine „Ich-mach-aus-allem-hessisch-Hände" (wie es die liebe Liza nennt) gefallen. Da hab ich mir gedacht, man mag es kaum glauben, ich verteidige mal den Ruf meiner Hände und übersetzte mal wieder was._

_Mal ehrlich, die Pause war ja auch mal wieder lang genug, was!_

_Jo, ich danke alles Reviewern, die so lieb reviewt haben. (Ich liebe doppelt gemoppeltes)_

_Und weil sich Backblack was aus dem 5. gewünscht hat, kriegt sie das jetzt auch._

_Los geht's!_

_

* * *

_

**_Lunna Lofgut_**

„Hi Härry", keuscht er (Nevill). „Hi, Tschinni ... alles voll hier ... isch tu kaa Platz finde..."

„Was soll der Unsinn?", säscht de Tschinni, die sisch an Nevill vorbeigequetscht hadde un in des Abteil hinnä ihm späde.

„Hier is Platz, da tut nur Lunni Lofgut drinne sitze – „

Nevill nuschelde was von wesche, er wollt niemande störe.

„Stell disch net so aa", säscht Tschinni und lachte, „se is in Oddnung."

Se schobb de Tür uff un zoch ihr Koffä nein. Härri un Nevill folgten.

"Hi, Lunna", säscht de Tschinni, "is es okeh für disch, wenn wa uns hier nein setze?"

Des Mäddschen am Fenstä bliggt uff. Se hadde zoddeligges, hüftlanges, schmutzig blondes Haar, sehr hell Aachebraue un Glubschaache, die ihr e Ausdruck pämmanenden Erstaunens verliehe. Härri wusst sofott, warum de Nevill an diesem Abteil libbä vorbeigegange war. E Aura von außeroddentlischä Spleenigkeit umgabb dieses Mäddsche. Vielleischt war es de Tattsach, des se ihr Zauberstabb zur sischeren Uffbewahrung hinnä ihr linges Ohr geklemmt hadde oddä dass se e Halsband aus Buddäbierkogge trug oddä des se ihr Magazin verkett herum lese tat.

Ihr Bligg wandette übbä Nevill un blieb an Härri klebe.

Se niggde.

„Dange", säscht Tschinni un läschelde se aa.

Härri un Nevill verstaude de draa Koffä un Heddwiggs Käffisch im Gepäckregal un setzten sisch. Lunna beobachtete se übbä ihr umgedrehtes Magazin hinwesch, das _De Klidderer _heiße tat. Se schien net so oft blinzele zu müsse wie gewönnlische Mensche. Unablässig starrde se Härri an, der sisch uff de Platz ihr geggeübbä gesetzt hadde un es jetzt bereue tat.

„E schöne Sommä verbracht, Lunna?", fräscht Tschinni.

„Ja", säscht Lunna verträumt, ohne ihre Aache von Härri abzuwende.

„Ja, war eigendlisch ganz schön. Du bist de Härri Podder", füschte se hinzu.

„Des waaß isch", säscht Härri.

Nevill gluggste. Nun wandte Lunna ihre blasse Aache ihm zu.

„Un isch waaß net, wer du seie tust."

„Isch tu nimmand seie", säscht Nevill hastisch.

„Naa, bisste net", säschte de Tschinni schaff. „Nevill Longbottom – Lunna Lofgut. Lunna ist in mein Jahrgang, abbä in Reiwenklo."

„Witzischkeit im Übbämaß is des Mensche größtä Schatz", säscht Lunna mit e Singsagstimm.

* * *

So, das reicht, denke ich, ja kurz, weiß ich, so was geht besser, wenn mir einer sagt, was ich überstezen soll, genau, also bitte schreibt mir doch Stellen aus den Büchern, die ihr übersetzt haben wollt. (Komischen Satz hab ich da zusammengeschustert, oder!) 


End file.
